


Guardians

by waddupbabeyy



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Unus Annus, Unus and Annus are platonic lovers and father figures i dont make the rules, author is still not over UA so this happened, lol what is planning a plot?, might add other egos if im feelin spicy, no beta reader we die like men, the first chapter's pretty sad ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddupbabeyy/pseuds/waddupbabeyy
Summary: Unus and Annus die and are met with a new job that neither of them expected.(I'm really bad at summaries but please read)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Unus Annus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short because it's just the introduction and please excuse any grammatical errors. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)

_I sold my soul to the devil for designer, they said,_

_"Go to Hell," but I told them I don't wanna._

_If you know me well then you know that I ain't goin' cuz-_

_I don't wanna-_

_I don't wanna-_

_I don't wanna die young..._

\---

Annus felt it first. The small ping in his side. It was like a small pinch- one he barely felt- but it left a feeling in his stomach. A feeling of many different things. Dread, grief, understanding, clarity- all flooding him at once. For a split second, he wished he could make it stop, slow it down, _something_. But he knew he didn't have that power. So, he did all he could do- he accepted it. With a slight smile, he allowed himself to be washed over by the moment, knowing it would soon be up.

Not a minute later, Unus had the same feeling, although his reaction was quite different. He had always been the more rambunctious of the two, quick to laugh and full of energy. Reckless energy that just about bordered insanity. He couldn't accept his fate so easily as his friend and realized how naive he was to let the year slip by without truly meditating on the reality of the situation. It was ending, and he was still fighting. Fighting for one moment- just _one moment_ more. One moment more to spend with his reckless laughter ringing through the halls as he created the fondest of memories with those around him. In the end, death was the one fighting to live.

"Wait," Unuses voice could hardly be heard above the ticking of the clock. The clock that controlled all beings. The clock that waited for no one. The clock that was getting increasingly louder by the second. "Wait, I'm not ready."

Annus glanced over at the spirit clothed in black, his expression that of sympathy. "Unus-"

"No, it can't be over! There's still so much we can do and accomplish.. W-we can't leave now!"

The world around them started deteriorating, revealing the swirling colors of black and white. The spiral seemed to suck all of the surroundings into it, like a black hole, leaving nothing behind. It was coming closer and both knew it was only a matter of seconds before they were pulled in too.

Annus shook his head, yelling to be heard over the clock. "We did all we could! And we did all we had to!"

"But what if it wasn't enough?!" Unus panicked, "what if it was all for nothing?!"

"It won't be!"

"How do you-" the strong pull forced Unuses and Annuses feet to slip out from under them as they plummeted towards to spiral. The only thing stopping them from completely falling in was Unus digging his scythe into the ground with one hand and grabbing his friends wrist with the other.

"You have to let go," Annus said. "It's time."

Unus didn't realize he had started crying until the tears were freely streaming down his face. "No... please..." but he didn't finish. He knew what had to be done.

Annus choked back the tears of his own, giving a sad smile. "Momento Mori, my friend."

Before any response could be given, one pull caused both spirits to fall into the giant spiral.

"Unus!"

"Annus!"

\---

_And when I'm gone remember all I've done..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics: City of Angels by 24KGoldn


End file.
